Gohan & Vidle my way
by Hpfan550
Summary: I just reposted this because my old chapter one had a bunch of mistakes well this is a gohan/videl Gohan is very ooc


AN: this is my first fic's so go easy on me I'm new at this so this is a Gohan/Videl fic they won't get together for some time though Gohan is very ooc this is what I think he should be like, Also there will be no sayiamen there maybe a gold fighter later I'm not sure yet. Oh I'm changing dates around his birthday is Aug.5 cell Games happed Sept.30 also school will be based on how we have it here in charlotte with a few changes. This chapter will be 2 pages all of my others will be between 4-10pages long hope you like.  
  
Gohan & Vidle My Way "Bulma you got me a house in Satan City with free living expenses but why?" questioned Gohan. "That would be because of me Gohan my present to you for your birthday is you get to go to Orange Star High School for your senior year and it would be to weird if you told them you lived 500 miles away from it." replied Chi-chi  
  
Gohan started to fume "There is absolutely no chance in hell that I'm going to high school it with be filled with weak little pure blooded humans that will annoy me to death. There is no way you can make me." Yelled Gohan.  
  
What did you say young man how dare you talk to me that way & you going no matter what! Also you with make lots of friends. You are going to come home every other weekend if I find out that you skipped any class young man then I come live with you for the year And make  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
sure you never train again." fumed Chi-chi as she raptly hit poor Gohan over the head again & again with the frying pan of Doom. "Yes mother" Gohan sadly said.  
  
Satan Mansion later that day.  
  
'Shit school starts on Monday that's only two days away. School is going to really cut in on my training time but at least I get to leave whenever there is some type of criminal activity witch is at least once a day so it won't be so bad. I wonder if any cute boys are going to be there bad bad thoughts  
  
"Hey Videl I'm going out tonight so you will have to tell the chiefs what you what for dinner," Hercule yelled "Fine" Videl replied 'probably going out with another rich dumb ditz' she added in her mind  
  
Videl really did not like her dad anymore. She loved him for being her father & respected him for saving the world. It was just that ever since he won the world tournament his ego doubled. Then when he beat Cell his ego got times 1,000,000 and he just no longer acted as if he loved her but used her to become even more famous.  
  
Next Day  
  
Gohan's new house right across from the Satan mansion  
  
Gohan's new place was giant almost as big as the mansion across the street which to his disgust was the Satan estate. 'He would show the world who the real hero of that day was and that his techniques were not fake at all he thought.  
  
All of his stuff plus all the stuff Bulma got him was already inside. So far he loved the place and in the middle of his house was a huge dome which was the top of the gravity room. The house had 10 bedrooms 2 kitchens 3 living rooms a big attic plus a basement which was one of the biggest computer's ever. It was the mainframe which controlled the repairing cleaning & cooking robots. It also was hooked up to his desktop & laptop by satellite. The biggest room in the house though was the gravity room which could go up to 2000 times gravity. The gravity room could be converted to regular gym or party room plus it could turn in to a movie theater.  
  
Monday Briiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg! Gohan jumped out of bed and smashed the alarm clock. A robot came in & replaced it. He had a gigantic breakfast. It was good but not as good as his mothers. He then took a shower & got dressed. Then calmly walked out side took out his hover jet a model not even out for the public yet & flew it to school. When he got there he capsulated his jet copter.  
  
Just then Videl ran into him. "What the hell are you doing in my dam way" she screamed at him. "You're the one that ran into me bitch" he replied coldly "Did you just call me bitch I should kick your ass right here" she yelled at Gohan "I would like to see you try" Gohan calmly replied 'what a dumb person. She has absolutely no idea what she's getting into. Her ki level is at 155 which is pretty strong for a human a little weaker then my mom's but no where near mine. "Do you know I'm Videl Satan as in daughter of Hercule." When Gohan heard that he started to laugh so hard. "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" "what is so funny" she said Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg it was the warning bell. "We'll finish this after school" she said when running off.  
  
Gohan then used his super speed & appeared right at his assigned seat in alphabetical order. Just then Videl came running up the steps and sat down right next to him "You." They both yell at the same time  
  
AN: Wasn't that a great chapter review and tell me what you think about it so far & so you don't get confused this story next chapter is going to start out on the first day of school in the morning from Videl's point of view that how this story works from now on it will tell from both point of views I update about once a week hopefully the next chapter will be twice as long please review 


End file.
